Walk of Fame Stars For David and Emily
by Bonnie Boreanaz
Summary: A Campaign to get Walk of Fame Stars for David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel


**Hello Fellow Bones Fans,David Boreanaz Fans, Emily Deschanel Fans and Demily Fans,**

**I have started the process of nominating David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel To receive Stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. They have done so much for us and I feel that it is time that they receive a little back.**

**This is going to be a year long process as we have to wait until next April to nominate is much to be done, but most of it will be done by me and another Fan, with the help of other fans.**

**Mostly right now what we need you to do is spread the word and have them spread the word and so on. The more fans we get involved the better. **

**So please help us give this gift to these two Fantastic people, they truly deserve this. I feel honored that I could help start this process and finally show them that they are appreciated ,both as a fellow humanbeings as well as for their work they do and have done.**

**I have asked a fellow Bones Fan to help make a Video for each of them which will have pictures of their individual works. At the end there will be instructions about how to help, if the viewer wishes to do so. All this is strictly ****_Voluntary_**** and in no way shape or form will reflect badly upon anyone. **

**It is just they do so much and never demand anything from us. Also the more who get involved the better. So regardless of if you can or can't help pass this on, so that others have the chance to decide if they wanna get involved. **

**We are currently also trying to get in contact with their prospective spouces as well as their Managers/Agents, to ask them to help us by setting up a PayPal account for each of them, so that those who wish to help, can send a donation as there is a fee for the maintenance of the Star and surrounding area.**

** If we get enough supporters for our cause, it will turn out that each Fan can donate one dollar to each of their funds and the Fee will be covered. That is why I said the more the better. **

**These nominations will go to the Committee next May and they will decide out of the thousands of applicants who gets a Star. The Canidates themselves must submit in writing their acceptence of the nomination. They also will have to agree to appear for a Ceremony within 5 years after their nomination is accepted, in which their Star will be unveiled.**

** Like I said this is a long process, which if needed can be extended another year, should we not have the full amount of the fee. Also the application is good for 2 years, so should they not get approved for a Star the first time, they have one more chance, then the nomination has to be resubmitted.**

**So my fellow #Boneheads #BonesFans #DavidBoreanazFans #EmilyDeschanelFans, let's put our resources together and Give these two something which will last a life time**

**Remember pass this information on and give others a chance to help. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and those of you who decide yes, Welcome to our project, which is indeed a worthy cause. Please take the time to comment so I can get a ballpark figure of how many we have on board. Like I said the more the better as well as it will cut the costs.**

**There are enough #Diehard #BonesFans, #DavidFans ,#EmilyFans and #DemilyFans out there to do this, so lets show the judges that we mean business and that we go for what we want, as well as Show Both David and Emily how much they indeed are appreciated and Loved, because they show us that everytime we see them on our Tvsets, computer screens, events they go to, each picture they take with us, each autograph they sign and for each Tweet they send. Thank you and have a Fantastic Summer. See you in September for Season 9's Premiere.**

**Bonnie aka bonrex**

**For Those who have Friends who do not have Tumblr here is my Face Book blogg about the Star project. Follow my blogg as I get more information I will put it up there, but I will also update this post when the information is available.**

** notes/bonnie-johnson-rexeus/a-star-for-david-borea naz-and-emily-deschanel/10151669013231558**

** blog/davidemilywalkoffame**

**Feel Free to follow me in Twitter, I follow Back. bonrex**

**bonnie_rexeus Face Book**

**bonnierexeus email for those who wish to leave their notice of support this way.**


End file.
